


The romance Classics

by 317JadeBlack713 (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ! - Freeform, I accidentally put all of the tags in the characters section, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/317JadeBlack713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Merlin torture. Oh and everyone else except the knights of the round table want Merlin. Emotions everywhere!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh the life of Modern Merlin.....

Merlin walked with his nose in a book, practically frozen fingers holding the paperback with care. Merlin's bright blue eyes behind black, thick-rimmed glasses with the temples (the things that go over your ears.) a bright red. Contrasting with his sweeping, black hair and blue eyes. A leather jacket over a gray and light brown striped hoodie. Black jeans hugged his legs, making them seem longer. Two belts, one studded, hung from them. Black and blue sneakers shuffled against the ground. All sorts of bracelets clung to his wrist. Black and brown leather bracelets, a couple rubber with shortened names of his favorite bands. Merlin looked up as he heard a honk behind him. The first thing he saw was a red 1967 Chevy Impala. Then the shining blond hair of Arthur Pendragon. Arthur smirked, "You want a ride?" with a cheeky tone. Merlin answered with a roll of his eyes, "No, I don't want to be near you right now, you had just made my mood worse....". Merlin walked faster as Arthur slammed on the breaks and made a hurt face. Merlin gingerly closed the book and slid it into his cheap, leather messager bag. He pulled his hoodie up as he took out his MP3 player. He pushed the earphones into his ears, covering most of the noise that Arthur was making. He smiled as his favorite song came on. 'Army of Two' by Olly Murs. Merlin speed up until Arthur yanked his earphones out and pulled them close to his ears. "You listen to this while I am talking to you...? Seriously?".

"Yea, all I hear right know is whining.".

I turn away yet again and ran. I was breathing harshly, I heard Arthur's footsteps stopping over 10 minutes ago. I sighed in relief. I tug out the earphones from my pocket, and I plug them right back in. Restarting my favorite song. I walk into Camelot High. The red, black, and white theme the school was covered in made me shiver. There was a reason behind it though. Arthur is the Principal's son. I make a wrong move in class, I am out of a school. Well, it wouldn't be that bad because I would lose contact of Arthur. THANK GOD! I walk to my locker, sharpie marks read 'guy-whore', 'Fag', 'Fat sick FGT'. I raise my eyebrow at one. 'Arthur-gay freak'. They thought that I was gay for Arthur? Seriously? I laugh, I snapped my fingers quietly, the writings fading away. I unlock the locker and I place my stuff inside. I take out all the binders and place them in order. I take out my history binder and one of my favorite pens with my doodle book. I walk to class, the gray fabricated walls make the halls almost seem like a Funeral home. I chuckle at my thoughts. No wonder, Arthur's father lost his wife only 17-ish years ago. I arrive at class, I sit in my favorite chair at the front of the class in the corner. No one sits there. No one wants to sit next to it, so it is a drama-free zone. I put all my stuff on my desk for a moment as I sort it. Doodle book, in the basket, binder on my legs, pen sitting neatly in the middle of the desk. I sat for a while until the bell rang. It is a new year. I have no idea who I will sit next to. This teacher doesn't do seating charts. Says 'Kids are just too friendly, all of you are friends with everyone, so no matter where I seat you, you will continue to talk, so why make the effort?'. I smile at the memory, this teacher is like my mother, kind, too kind. I watched as the kids shuffled in and sat in their usual seats. Preps in the other corner diagonal to me. Jocks in the corner behind me just to throw paper into my hair until the teacher saves me. The rest filling the middle. The final bell rang, and two seconds later a guy walked through the door. Shaggy hair in a low pony. Stubble rounding his jaw. I raise my eye brow as he sits right next to me. I laugh. "Are you sure you want to sit there? Can you handle my bullies?" I say to him. He looks at me with a shit-eating grin. He looked to where I pointed with my thumb. "Who?" he says with a fake clueless, innocent look. The look disappears as the jocks glare at him with hatred. "Your funny. You really haven't heard the rumors about me?" I say a smile on my face. He is amusing, no one has sat next to me for about 6 to 7 years. Yea it's been a while. "Yea, why? You think that the 'rumors' would deter me? FUCK NO! Let me tell ya.... the guys are just jealous that a nice piece of ass like you would like Arthur....". I laughed "No I don't like Arthur, he is a piece of shit as he is a dick! He is probably the last person on earth that I would go gay for!". "Ain't that the truth!" the guy said, slapping my back. "The name is Gwaine. Yours?", I chuckle with a wide grin on my face, "Merlin, Convenience huh? Arthur and the sword in stone? That movie? Why is the wizard named Merlin? I have no clue...". Gwaine's eyes sparkled with liveliness as he laughed.

20 or so minutes past in class and the familiar bright blond hair ran through the door and gave the teacher a note as he panted harshly. Arthur turned around, he was facing me. A red, exhausted face turned furious and angry. He marched over to me and went to grab my hoodie. Gwaine's hand stopped him at his wrist. Arthur backed a step away and then yelled "I left my car running to come after you after you walked away, and I was just offering a ride!". I look at him and said with a bored tone. "But I said no, and then you decided to rip my earphones out and then took a risk and you insulted my favorite song. So if you want me to say sorry that your poor car was left alone for 5 minutes then I am sorry, but If you want me to be sorry about ignoring you then I won't. Bye, I don't feel like talking to the person who made my life a hell on earth. Thanks.". I sat down and I continued to write the answer to the question that I was on. I pulled on Gwaine's sleeve to make him sit down instead of having a psych battle with Arthur. Arthur open his mouth then closed it. Walking away with a huff.

It's the end of the school day. The same shit as last year, the year before that, and the year before that one. I walked the same way home, and a group of jocks will show up and try to beat me to a pulp and then them ending up being knocked out unconscious. I get to the hill, almost there. I get to the site, and I hear footsteps behind me, I casually look over my shoulder. I smile. No jocks, just the best friend I had made the first hour on the first day. Gwaine. He raised his hand, then I noticed. His knuckles where bloodied. He had swelling on his cheek. I turn around and walk (run) to him. I grab his hand inspecting it, then his face to check for other injuries. I smile a sad smile. "You didn't need to do that, You only knew me for only 6 hours! If I see you trying to protect me again I will have to kill ya!". I shake my head as I grab his hand and drug him off to my house.

It was in the shitty area of town. We lived in a run-down house that has way too many cons compared to the pros. Murder, gangs, gun fights, and suicides skyrocket in the area. It's just too dirty for a mother like mine. She is just too kind, too kind for her own good. She had offered some money to a homeless person once, a week later, the same homeless guy dragged her into an alley and sexually harassed her. Almost raping her. I had got there in time and punched him in the gut. That is when I realized I had extra strength than anyone. I am not the huffiest guy on the street, but I am pretty strong without the 'guns'. I unlock the door and let Gwaine in. I lead him to the living room and sat him down as I went and grabbed the first aid kit. I went back to the living room where I had left Gwaine. He was standing in front of my family picture. My fathers face was cut out. I think that mom was mad at him once and cut out his face, then he died about a month later and she had it framed. It was the only picture she had of us all together. I wore a sad smile as I pulled him over to the couch. I made him sit down and I cleaned up the evidence of the fight. "So? Did you beat them or did they beat you?" I said with a smile. "I beat them obviously! They were whimpering! WHIMPERING! I TELL YOU!" He said with a smile, a chuckle shaking the grip I had on him jaw. I let go of my grip and lightly smack his face. I get up and I try to walk, I stumble and hit my toe. I let my self fall as I caress my foot. "Owwww....! Damn Fucking corner!". Gwaine's loud laughter made me lift my head and glare at him. "MEANIE!" I yell as I scramble to get up and walk over to where he is. I trip over his shoe and fall onto him.

Pressure was on my lips, my eyes were closed, my hands resting on his chest. His hard muscle underneath all of the skin. I slowly opened my eyes, my eyes widened even more when I found out where my lips were. I was staring into Gwaine's wide eyes that matched mine. I quickly got off him and pulled my legs in and rested my head on my legs with my arms wrapped around my legs. "God I am such a cluts!". I started to feel my eyes burn. I going to lose another friend! Why does this always happen?! I felt my chin twitch with strain. I was holding my breath, afraid if I let if out it will turn into a pathetic whimper. Or something more embarrassing. I felt arms wrap around me. I try to lift my head but Gwaine's head was on top of mine. His legs wrapped around the rest of my body, circling me in with his body. I sniff "Gwaine...?". Gwaine takes a deep breath. Holds it. Then lets out a comforting shushing noise. One of his hands rubbed circles on my back. I think back on the accident. I don't feel anything of the sort for him. Maybe a brother or something, but not as intimate as that. Maybe in a few years, when I am not a emotional mess. Gwaine loosened his hold and I lifted my head. There was a light blush on Gwaine's cheeks. "Look. I know that what I am going to say to you is going to sound weird because you only known me for like 7 hours, but I--You are beautiful. Your personality, your laugh, your smile, your bright blue eyes that still shock me. I don't care what others think, but I care about you, more that a brother could, or a week-boyfriend...... I know, I know. I want you to think on it. Please, if you just think about it for 4 days, and you say no, then Ok. If you say yes....". I was still in shock of what he said. So when he started to kiss me, I didn't know how to react. I just sat there with a loose lip and wide eyes. Gwaine got up and smiled at me. He went to the door and opened it. He left and I was still staring at the door. Blinking once or twice before realizing I was in a trance. I shake my head, and get up. Where's mom anyway? I walk to the kitchen and look around. Then I go to her room and I smile when she was in her bed, seemingly asleep. I walk to her and touch her shoulder, "Mum?" I asked. When she didn't wake up after a couple times of calling her, I pressed a finger to her vital point on her neck, it was beating but it was weak. I checked her breathing with my finger. It was weak too. I went quickly down the stairs to get the emergency phone. I opened the drawer and I got out the phone. I flipped it open and dialed 911.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see.... <3  
> Hehehe~ I am soo evil...  
> And I am on a roll! WEEKENDS ROCK!

I start panicking. When did she become like this? When I was at school? When I left? Right before I got back? I sat in the waiting hall across the way of my mom's room. I had my eyes closed shut. My hands clasping onto each other like a clamp against two pieces of wood. My head resting on my hands as my elbows rested on my knees. I release the position and stand up. A noise of a door opening makes me look up so fast that I think that I have extensive whiplash damage to my neck. This time it was our doctor. He wore the look of hopeless. Just that made me start to tear up. The burning in my eyes got worse and worse as he started, and continued to talk about her condition. I almost had yelled at the doctor to fix her. I almost made a huge scene in the middle of a hospital. 

 

**_She is in a coma_ **

 

That sentence ran though my head at least one hundred times. They couldn't find the cause just yet. STUPID CLASSICS! You keep something and it takes something else. I fall into the seat and let all the tears fall, no one is there to comfort me. I always guessed that I would end up like this. After a moment, I look up and ask If I could visit her now. He shook his head. A grim look on his face. He probably knew her from way back. I smile at him through the tears. I drive home. I get in the shower, cry, get out, cry, get dressed, cry, brush my teeth, cry, brush my hair, cry, I get to bed. I had cried all the tears for the day. I let sleep take over my body. I close my eyes, my eyelashes still damp from crying. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was keeping. 

The next morning, I drive to school in the trash of a car. I smile at it after I exit it. I was in it when I was barely born. Mom drove me to school in this car, I learnt how to drive in this car. I love this car. It is rough, not painted nicely, the polish was peeling off. But I still love it. It reminded me of my memories of my mom. It had part of mom's soul in it. My eyes started to burn. I shake my head. I walk away from the car and into my school I shoved my stuff into the locker and closed it. There was no writing on it today.  _Well what a change...._ I go to the same class as always. History. I walk to class. No one snickers, no one laughs, no one whispers. It is quiet. Did Gwaine threaten them or something? I get to class and sit down. 2 minutes after I sit down, the bell rings and Gwaine is the first one to walk in. His usual shit-eating grin smothered on his face. I bend to him "Did you threaten them or something? Because I never seen them act like this.". Gwaine looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You mean that you didn't see that huge poster outside the office saying 'Merlin Emerys' mother is in the hospital, please do be nice for the next few years'. Oh and hear this, Arthur  _ **signed**_ it.". My eyes widened. Then start to water. I turn from Gwaine and place my head on the table. I felt my shoulders shake. Shaky breaths came from my lips. The teacher came to me and rubbed my back. Others from all over the room came to my desk. Whispering small apologizes. I feel so weak. Getting comfort from the people who had been ignoring me for the past 6 years. 

Everyone started to leave my desk to their own desks. About 4 minutes later, they gathered my stuff and put it on the middle desk. they made all the desks touch one another. A sweet sentiment. Really, but, I couldn't handle my emotions that moment. I ended up crying worse that what I was crying at the beginning. Arthur came to my desk and went to touch my back. I grab his wrist. His face spoke of pain, and I loosened my grip. "You have hurt me more that anyone else here combined, even though you did one nice thing, doesn't mean you get into my good books that easily. I know that what I am saying is harsh. But, if I was the cause of all of your pain, and I did nothing to comfort me, fix it, or say anything. Making people ignore me for 6 fucking years. I was alone by myself for 6 fucking years.". Arthur looked solemn and walked away. 

It was lunch, I went into the usual line. It was nothing much. Just a sandwich with a bag of chips. I could never understand why there was a line though. It should be very simple to place the sandwich into the tray with a bag of chips. I get to the front, and I grab my sucky meal. I walk to the exit, and punch in my number. I get though all the steps of getting a simple, plain lunch and I walk to where I usually sit with Gwaine. Gwaine was already there waving his hand to get my attention. I shake my head as he grinned. He could be the best friend I have been looking for. Someone strong enough to handle the bullies, my shit, and my magic. Yes, I have magic, don't you remember when I snapped my fingers and the writing on my locker faded away? Yea. I place the tray onto the table with a clunk. I sit down and smile. It's good to smile. It feels nice. All during lunch Gwaine had me laughing most of the time. The times between I would remember mom and her condition and it would wipe away any happiness that Gwaine restored on my face.

It was at the end of the school day, I drove home. The sun was shining.  I drive past the empty lot where the Jocks usually show up to 'beat' me up. I turn on the radio. One of my favorite songs came on. 'The Kids Aren't Alright' by Fall Out Boy:

Stuck in the jetwash   
Bad trip I couldn’t get off   
And maybe I bit off more than I could chew   
And overhead of the aqua blue   
  
Fall to your knees bring on the rapture   
Blessed be the boys time can’t capture   
On film or between the sheets   
I always fall from your window to the pitch black streets   
  
And with the black banners raised as the crooked smiles fade   
Former heroes who quit too late   
Just wanna fill up the trophy case again   
  
And in the end   
I’d do it all again   
I think you’re my best friend   
Don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t alright   
I’ll be yours   
When it rains it pours   
Stay thirsty like before  
Don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t alright   
  
I’m not passive but aggressive   
Take note, it’s not impressive   
Empty your sadness   
Like you’re dumping your purse on my bedroom floor   
We put your curse in reverse   
  
And it’s our time now if you want it to be   
Maul the war like the carnival bears set free   
And your love is anemic and I can’t believe   
That you couldn’t see it coming from me   
  
And I still feel that rush in my veins   
It twists my head just a bit too thin   
All those people I see in those old photographs I’ve seen are dead   
  
And in the end   
I’d do it all again   
I think you’re my best friend   
Don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t alright 

I’ll be yours   
When it rains it pours   
Stay thirsty like before  
Don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t alright   
  
And sometimes I just want to sit around and gaze at my shoes   
And let your dirty sadness fill me up just like a balloon   
  
And in the end   
I’d do it all again   
I think you’re my best friend   
Don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t alright 

I’ll be yours   
When it rains it pours   
Stay thirsty like before   
Don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t alright

I got home and parked. I get out of the vehicle and pat it lovingly. I think it took part of my soul too. I get up to the door and unlock it. As I open it, damage to most of the belongings made me alert. The door is all the way open. Couches ripped apart. Mum's favorite glass vase in pieces. I walk into the kitchen, glasses and plates broken. I go up the stairs, this time with vigor. I was seething. Angry. Hate. I get to the top, I see the damage before I even enter the room. I run back down the stairs. My eyes catch a glimpse of a sign. I walk to it. It had the Jocks symbol on it. I know who did this. Now they are going to pay......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very creepy, nee~? Bye~
> 
> -317JadeBlack713


	3. NOT AN UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE! But you still need to read~! <3

Hello my dearest readers~! <3

So as you can tell, I am in a great mood. Why? Well, writer's block is gone, and I can continue writing! 

I am such a terrible person...... So, yea. I may not have alot of time as I had during the summer. (I am still a student). Well anyway, yea, I will be able to write more than the past while. Which is in improvement!

Yay! I felt too guilty and bad that I couldn't get ideas flowing. 

Oh how I really love you guys..... <3 <3 <3 <3

You guys have been cheering for me huh? <3

Thanx!!!!

Well, now that its's 2016. Maybe I get new inspiration with each year? Huh.... I haven't thought of it that way..... Anyway Me and my family should be getting a house, we are just building up the Similions (For all those who like Sims as well <3). I should be putting my fingers to work huh? You guys probably not see this until a week later but you know hey. I am not asking you to check it every 5 seconds. I know you guys have your own lives. 

I bid you adieu, HAVE A GREAT (WEEK/half-week/weekend)

WHAT EVER!

I still love you guys!

 [Click here to take a Quiz!](http://goo.gl/forms/cDJKWZWnu1)


End file.
